


On Your Marks!

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Ai, Alpha!Camus, Alpha!Ranmaru, Alpha!Syo, Alpha!Tokiya, Alpha!Tomo, Angst, Beta!Cecil, Beta!Masato, Beta!Nanami, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Natsuki, Omega!Otoya, Omega!Reiji, Smut, Uta No Gay Sama, airei makes me soft ok, alpha!Ren, basically a prequel to Poison Kiss, bc like i lowkey ship it but like, everybody gay, idk maybe ill make a ranrei oneshot, quartet night is almost all alphas except poor sweet reiji, ranmarus a protective brother to reiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Reiji is an omega who does his best to disguise himself as an alpha to keep the Quartet Night an All-Alpha band. But sometimes, secrets just get let out in the most inconvenient ways...





	1. Never

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was short but I PROMISE the other chapters will be longer!!! I'm just having a hard time kick starting this!!!

 

Reiji yawned as he got up from his bed, stretching. Before he did anything, he swallowed some suppressants he kept by his bed, and waited abit for them to settle his omega scent. Everyone had a scent, but there was a little something extra everyone had that differentiated them as alphas, betas or omegas, which would be a problem, if Reiji wasn't constantly around people, mixing all the scents around, making it near impossible to tell who's an alpha, beta or omega.

Why would it be a problem in the first place though?

Well, Reiji's bandmates, Camus, Ranmaru Kurosaki and Ai Mikaze were all alphas. And Reiji thought it was...weird, to be outcasted as an omega amongst alphas, so, he kept up a front for people to believe he's an alpha as well. It was a tough front to keep up, but he managed. The hardest part wasn't even acting like an alpha, it was hiding when he was in heat. Often, he would either call in sick or call in saying his mother needed help at her bento shop and hide out in his room all day, or go home and hide out in his old room.

It wasn't ideal but it worked.

Reiji just wished he could confide in someone about it. His mom knew, but she just...wouldn't understand. His fellow bandmates wouldn't either. And he certainly couldn't tell his kouhais.

Honestly, he envied Otoya and Natsuki for staying true to themselves and being open about being an omega.

It could be worse though.

Reiji sighed and got up, hurrying to take a shower. He smiled when he noticed the bathroom had already been used once. It was most likely Ai, who tended to get up at five in the morning. He glanced at the time on his phone. It was a little after eight. None of them had work till at least ten. With a happy hum, Reiji took a quick, warm shower. As he did, he inhaled slightly. He could faintly smell the ever comforting scent of lavender and vanilla. It smelled sweet, strong, and warm. Reiji closed his eyes, feeling enveloped in the scent. He felt warm. Safe.

Ah- he should snap out of it before his thoughts get lost.

He shook his head and quickly began to wash himself. His own scent was a chocolate mint kind of scent, which wasn't bad, it could certainly be worse. After he got out of the shower, he quickly dried off and got dressed in a white shirt with dark blue stripes on it and some jeans. He headed out, his face lighting up when he saw Ai on the couch on his laptop, focused on whatever. "Good morning, Ai-Ai!" Reiji said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Reiji," Ai answered calmly.

"Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast," Reiji headed to the kitchen, his mind going straight to omelettes. He could add some onions and chives to them, he mused. "Yes. Thank you." Ai spoke.

So, Reiji happily went about to cooking breakfast.

The smell eventually woke up Ranmaru, who came out groggily and sat at the little bar across from the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Good morning Ran-Ran!" Reiji greeted. Ranmaru made a gruff noise of acknowledgement but otherwise didn't respond.

Once breakfast was done, Camus came out from his room, looking perfectly groomed and not tired at all. Reiji wasn't sure how long he'd been awake for, but the smell of food had to have brought him out of his lavish cave. Reiji looked around once they were seated, beaming. "Haa! Look at us! We're all eating together! Like one big happy family!" he cheered. "Shut up Reiji," Ranmaru said.

"Silence, peasant."

"Please be quiet."

"Ahh? You guys are so mean!" Reiji cried, but continued eating. Seeing they were unfazed by their cruel behavior as always, Reiji sighed, but kept a smile up. Though it hurt his heart for every rebuff, he had to try to tell himself; this is how they are. They don't mean anything by it...right? Uncertainty overshadowed his other feelings, but he internally shook it off. No. Not here. Not now. Not when they can detect the slightest change if they pay attention. He leaned forward. "So, so! I was thinking! We should all get more group work soon!"

"What purpose would that fulfill if we always work primarily solo?" Ai questioned.

"It'd give us a good bonding time, for one!" Reiji said.

"Lame," Ranmaru muttered.

"And the fans would love it!" Reiji offered.

"The fans love us regardless," Camus scoffed.

"But-!"

"We do not need any group work done, unless Shining specifically asks for it," Ai interrupted.

"Yeah," both Ranmaru and Camus agreed.

Reiji stared at them, a grin forming on his lips. Camus' eyes narrowed. "What? You're being quite obnoxious again," he observed. Reiji took a bite of his food. "Nothing, nothing! It's just, I'm glad to see you all agreeing on stuff and getting along so well!" he teased.

"We are not!" Ranmaru and Camus, once again, spoke in unison. "Please stop talking," Ai said afterwards.

Reiji whined out loud as the other three began tactfully ignoring him, finishing up their breakfast and leaving to do their own thing. Camus took a shower, Ranmaru went to his room, and Ai went back on his laptop.

Deciding on doing dishes, Reiji sighed. Quartet Night was so divided, and hardly ever got along, but this morning went relatively well. Peaceful, actually, compared to the arguments that often happened. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he thought back to his own words. Good bonding time, huh? It seemed the only time there would ever be bonds would be when there's no arguing. But still, in a weird way, it was nice seeing them all agree on something; even if that  _something_ was just rebuffing Reiji, which honestly cut him deep but he couldn't show how much it actually hurt him.

Well, he figured, it was a start.

Around 9:30, everyone was showered and dressed and ready to start their work day. Reiji perked up. "Hey hey, I can give everyone a ride today!" he offered. Nobody answered, but each left and headed in the same direction. Reiji quickly left as well, locking the door and hurrying after them. He saw them approach his car and he felt a grin etching across his face as Ranmaru got in the passenger's seat and Ai and Camus got in the back. He got in the driver's side, a happy tune coming to mind.

Maybe, just maybe, today wouldn't be too bad.

And maybe he could actually smile.


	2. Hyper x Super x Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji and Otoya have a duet to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had inspiration ouo

 

Once Reiji dropped off the rest of the members of Quartet Night, he drove to where he'd be working, at Shining Studios, where he'd be having a challenge corner project with Otoya today. Once he parked his car, he got out, locked the door, and walked in. He was surprised to see Otoya already there in his outfit, consisting of a red sweater and some jeans. "Good morning, Otoyan!" Reiji called cheerfully. Otoya's head snapped up, a huge smile lighting up his face. "Morning, Rei-chan!" he said excitedly, running over. If he were a puppy, his ears would be perked up and tail wagging ten miles a minute.

Reiji took a quick glance at his own attire; a green jacket with a black shirt and jeans. A little plain but hey, who cared, right? He was still pretty!

"Did you hear what challenge we'll be doing today?" Otoya asked with a big smile. Reiji shook his head. "They kept it a secret from me. Did they tell you?"

Otoya nodded excitedly. "Yeah! They just told me a couple minutes ago! We're gonna be doing the ice water dunk tank challenge!" he beamed. Reiji felt a bead of sweat at his forehead. "That's a little extreme, isn't it? Didn't we just toss a bottle to knock down bottles last week?" he chuckled nervously. Otoya laughed. "Yeah, to be honest I really hope I'm not the one in the tank. Director said we'll have a big dice and whoever gets six, or closest to six, will be the one throwing the balls. And the one with a lower number will be in the tank."

Reiji gave his kouhai a small smirk. "Well, get ready to be iced, Otoyan! I happen to be a natural at throwing dice!"

Otoya laughed abit, looking nervous. "Director also said we'll be changing clothes to a summertime outfit each, since the backdrop will be like a carnival," he explained. Reiji clasped his hands together. "Ooh! Fun! Let's go change!" he started gently nudging Otoya from behind, guiding him to the dressing room. Otoya made noises of protest but quickly followed along.

There was a changing screen separating the two so they can have abit of privacy. Reiji ended up wearing a white shirt and overalls, with one arm not in the sleeve, and Otoya wore a dark blue shirt with an unbuttoned short sleeved button up, and shorts. The two sat down, waiting to be called in.

"So how's you and Tokki doing?" Reiji asked. Otoya jumped, a blush covering his face. "A-ah, uh, we're doing fine.." he stuttered. Reiji grinned. Tokiya was Otoya's alpha, and they were honestly adorable together. "S-so what about you? Have you found any omegas to claim?" he asked.

Reiji internally cringed. He didn't want a lover, even if he did have a crush on Ai, because then his secret of being an omega would get out. On the outside though, he kept an easygoing grin on his face. "Nah, not yet. Maybe one day," he said cryptically. Otoya gave him a determined grin, pumping his fists. "You'll find someone one day, Rei-chan! I know it! You're totally amazing and smart and kind and caring and any omega would be lucky to have you!"

Reiji's heart warmed. "Thanks, Otoyan," he said sincerely.

"Mm!" Otoya began rambling about who knew what. Reiji's mind began to wander.

 _'I don't want to 'find' anyone else. I want...I just want only Ai-Ai. He's so soft and warm, and I know he's a robot but...after our duet song, I forgave him for betraying my trust. I don't care anymore. I want him. He protects me, he helps me, he's like...sunshine, bringing light to my life. I want to stay by his side. I want to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine, his dick in me...'_ he paused.  _'Wait...do robots have dicks?'_ he pondered this for awhile, thinking about if Ai even had a dick. Would it retract? Is it removable? He was...pensive. Very pensive.

"Rei-chan? Reiiiii-chaaaan?" Otoya waved a hand infront of his face.

"Ha? Yeah?" Reiji looked at him. Otoya smiled abit. "They're ready for us."

"Oh! Right! Sorry just thinking! Lost in my own thoughts!" he laughed. Otoya gave him a smile, and the two headed out where everyone was finished setting up cameras, extra mics, and so forth. There was even the tank near the wall, ready to be used. They stood infront of a camera, ready to start.

"Alright, once we start rolling, just do your intros, and explain what we're doing. We're rolling in five...four...three...two...now!" he waved a hand, and the camera turned on. Reiji gave the camera a huge grin.

"Hello everybody! Welcome back to the Shining Studios Special Challenge Corner, where two stars come here and are featured every month, every week! I'm your number one host Reiji Kotobuki!" he blew a kiss to the camera, winking.

"And I'm the featured co-star, Otoya Ittoki!" Otoya happily waved, "so today, we have a very special challenge for you all!"

Reiji nodded, grinning and putting his hands on his hips. "That's right, Otoyan! We most certainly do! It's the Ice Water Dunk Tank challenge!"

Otoya gave the camera a sheepish smile. "We didn't find out until the last minute, we were so surprised when we heard about it. It was unexpected but, we're both very excited to get started! Right, Rei-chan?" he questioned. Reiji gave a thumbs up. "Yep! Have you ever been to a carnival and seen those dunks and wondered what it'd be like to be the person in the tank?"

"No, I always counted my blessings that it wasn't me," Otoya laughed.

"Heheh! Well I'm pretty sure it'll be you who ends up in the tank!" Reiji said confidently. Otoya pouted. "We'll see. So!" he clasped his hands together, looking at the camera. "The rules are simple! We roll one dice, and the one with the highest number is safe! But the one with the lowest number ends up in the tank!"

"And we got our dice right here," Reiji jogged to the corner, picking up the dice that was about three feet long and wide, "I'll go ahead and toss first!" he threw it. It landed on three. Reiji fist pumped the air. "Nice. Well Otoya, you got a 50/50 shot. Be prepared to get SOAKED!"

"Ah, no pressure or anything," Otoya laughed nervously, picking up the dice and throwing it. It landed on five. "Alright!" Otoya shouted as Reiji's eyes widened. "Whaat? No way!" he complained. "Get in the tank, Rei-chan!" Otoya sang. Reiji nudged him. "Aw come on, that was just a warm up! How about best two out of three?" he tried. "Nope! In the tank!" Otoya chuckled.

Reiji whined abit, then headed to the tank, getting in. Otoya grabbed some balls as Reiji sat down. He glanced at the camera. "Okay! So I get five chances of throwing a bulls-eye, and if I hit it, I win! If I don't, then Rei-chan wins! Are you ready, everybody?" he paused for a second, as if mentally listening to people cheering out their reply. "Then...let the challenge begin!"

He turned back to Reiji, focused. Ren had helped him with darts weeks ago, so he had confidence he can win this.

He threw it.

It hit the glass.

"Hey hey Otoyan, be careful!" Reiji called teasingly.

Otoya threw another. It hit the side of the target. And he threw another. And the fourth. Each one missed. Reiji was beaming. He might come out completely dry after all! However, Otoya threw the last ball, and it hit the middle with force, dropping Reiji into the freezing cold water. He yelped and popped his head out, gasping.

"Alright! I won!" Otoya cheered as Reiji slowly got out, shivering. He came over. "Nice job Otoyan!" he did his best to hide his shivers and show he was a good sport. He held a hand out for a shake, which Otoya accepted.

"Okay, well, we are out of time today!" Reiji said, turning to the camera. Otoya smiled. "So! Here to end this on a good note..."

"We have a good song for you all!" Reiji finished.

"Hyper x Super x Lover!" They said in unison. "Let's do our best, Otoyan!" Reiji said. Otoya nodded with a determined smile. Barely a moment later, the music started, and the two began their duet.

Once they finished, they took a bow, and the camera cut off.

"Nice job, boys!" the director called, "towel!" one person came running, holding a folded towel. Reiji accepted it, smiling. "Thank you!" he began drying his hair with it before patting down his clothes, to avoid dripping in more spots than he already has. The two males headed back to the dressing room, content. Otoya turned to Reiji. "Are you doing okay, Rei-chan? You're shivering."

"Yeah, all good!" Reiji gave him a thumbs up.

They got dressed, and decided, since they had abit of time, ate some of the complimentary snacks, before leaving.

Reiji got in his car, his clothes thankfully dry, but his hair was was still wet. At least it wasn't dripping though, so that was that. He started his car, and turned on the heater, sighing in relief at the feel. He held his hands out infront of the heater, closing his eyes. He honestly nearly passed out from the warmth alone. But he had another job to do. He had accepted being in a commercial for a laptop. Ai was going to be the spokesperson, while Reiji played around with it, before they'd end it with their song with their unreleased duet.

Reiji smiled a little bit. A commercial, huh. He hadn't done one of those in months. And to do a commercial with Ai was like a blessing to him.

Ai...

He sighed, his mood slowly dropping.

 _'I need to get over Ai-Ai. He'd never love me like I love him. Especially since he thinks I'm an alpha as well. I'm just...destined to be all alone, aren't I..?'_ Reiji bit back tears, struggling to compose himself. One lone tear did fall down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly. He had to leave, so he wouldn't be late. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Ai if he was late. He knew this much from experience. And it wasn't just Ai, it was all his bandmates who did it.

So, with a heavy heart, he left the studio and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I really just slipped in a Danganronpa V3 reference.


	3. Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji and Ai release their duet song for a commercial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was browsing Ai x Reiji pictures and it made me so soft and wanted to write more on them uwu

 

Reiji drove to Shining TV, the building where the filming for the commercial would take place. He parked the car, and headed in. It was a tiny bit cold outside, but it wasn't bitingly cold. When he walked in, he headed towards the elevator, going to the sixth floor and waiting. His hair had dried off abit more in the car, but the fact it had been wet was noticeable. Hopefully it'll dry completely before they start filming. He checked his watch. He still had thirty minutes. They just had to get there early for preparations and to go over the song with Ai, who, Reiji figured, was there already.

Once the elevator stopped and pinged, he stepped out, looking around.

"Reiji! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Ai was headed towards him. He stopped when Reiji got out of the elevator, his brows furrowing. "And why is your hair wet? Reiji, it's cold outside! You could get sick!" he grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their little 'waiting' room. Ai seemed a little frantic, Reiji mused. He was plopped onto the couch and before his mind processed what was going on, a towel was thrown over his head, and those normally soft, methodical hands were now, albeit roughly, drying his hair.

"Ah- Ai-Ai?" Reiji was caught off guard.

"Stupid Reiji...you can't get sick right now," Ai scolded, "we need you."

Ah. He just didn't want him getting sick to be in the way of their work.

"...And..." Ai hesitated, "I don't want you sick either."

Reiji's face felt hot as Ai continued drying his hair. When he was finished, he set the towel aside, and grabbed a spare hairbrush he kept here. He sat down. "Turn," he commanded. Reiji nearly gawked. "Ai-Ai, I can brush my own-"

The look Ai gave him instantly shut him up and turn, letting Ai brush his hair.

Was it his omega instincts, kicking in to submit to an alpha? Or was it the pleading, determined look he had on his cute face that did him in? Or was it the fact he can hardly ever say no to the one he loves? For all Reiji knew, it could be all three.

As Ai worked out the snarls in his hair, he relaxed. He wanted to lean back into Ai, but he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. He could enjoy this moment while it lasted. This rare moment of peaceful serenity with his crush. It felt like nothing in this world could interrupt their moment. He just wanted to bask in the warmth of Ai's touches, to lay in his arms, to share soft little eskimo kisses, to rest their foreheads against eachother, both smiling and enjoying the other's company.

He wanted Ai to know how much he loved him.

How...how could get his feelings across without even being direct? There was only so much he could say. So much he could do.

"There," Ai set the brush down. Reiji turned to look at Ai, who looked satisfied with himself. Reiji's gray eyes flickered towards his lips, then back to his eyes. He swallowed. He had to say something. Anything. "Ai-Ai?"

Ai looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Reiji?"

"I just...wanted to say..."

_'I just wanted to say I love you so much, that it hurts my heart to think one day you'll claim someone else, it hurts to think about you loving anyone but me. But I want you to be happy, even if it means I won't ever be happy. I don't want to belong to anyone. I want you. Only you. You're...the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me look forward to something everyday. You make me look forward to seeing you, your smile, your eyes...Ai-Ai...you are...my light. My light that guides me and envelopes me in a warm embrace even on the darkest days. Every love song I sing isn't about 'her' like the fans believe, they've always been about you. I want you to be happy, safe, warm, because you deserve every bit of it. I would do anything...anything, for you, Ai-Ai. Because I love you.'_

However, the only words that slipped out of his mouth were a small, yet sincere, "thank you."

Ai looked a little taken aback, but he smiled a small smile. "You're welcome."

"Mikaze-san! Kotobuki-san! We're ready for you!" A staff member opened the door.

"Okay." Ai stood.

"Coming!" Reiji jumped up.

The two headed out and began the commercial, which ended with their duet song.

When it was done, the two headed back to the waiting room for a pre-screening. They just had to wait again. As they did, Reiji began feeling...weird. He felt tired, hot, a little disoriented...he couldn't have gotten sick that quickly, right? Well, sickness was his initial thought, but when he felt his cock twitch a little bit, he paled. Oh no. Oh god no. Not now. He needed more suppressants, fast.

"Reiji?" Ai spoke, looking a little concerned. Reiji looked at Ai. "Yeah?" he squirmed abit.

"Are you...alright? Your body is increasing in temperature, and you're face is paler than average, and...you look frightened. What's going on?" he asked. Of course Ai would notice the little changes in his body. Reiji swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. He scooted back. He had to go. He had to go home. Now. "Ah- y-yeah, I'm fine...I..." he scooted back a little bit.

Ai was in his face in a second, one hand tilting his chin up, eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You refuse to meet my gaze, you're stuttering, you're shaking, your perspiration is increasing by .32%, and your muscles are tensing up by .02% every .72milliseconds. What is really going on?" he asked.

Oh boy. This wasn't good. Ai was too close, and Reiji's heat was coming. He got, what omegas referred to as, Pre-Heat Symptoms. He would feel a little sick at least two hours before it started, but it could also be a day before it starts. That's why he wanted to go home now. As it draws near, the fact he's in heat will be evident, and Ai...oh god. Ai would know. 

He wasn't ready for anyone to find out the truth. Not even Ai.

"I just...don't feel so good, that's all," Reiji said, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid that scrutinizing stare.

Ai's face hardened, if only ever so slightly. "This should not be allowed to continue indefinitely, Reiji, if you are sick, we need to take you home."

Reiji breathed a sigh of relief, opening his eyes. "Yeah. Home. Right. That's where I should be. Home. In my room."

"...I was right. You were lying," Ai looked disappointed, leaning back and crossing his arms. Reiji felt his heart drop. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. Ai looked frustrated. "If you weren't just not feeling well, you would insist you're fine to work. If you were already sick beforehand, you would have called in like you normally do. And you were perfectly fine before the commercial. I detected no distress in you, and your body temperature was average. So, tell me the truth, what is going on?" Ai asked sternly.

Reiji wanted to curl up under a rock and die.

"I..."

"Mikaze-san," a staff member opened the door, "the director wants to see you about another upcoming commercial."

Saved by the bell. Err, staff.

Ai's face switched back to it's normal indifference, but Reiji could see he was a little annoyed. "Yes. I'm coming," he said. The staff nodded and closed the door. Ai turned to him. "I will be back. Stay put. I want answers." he said firmly, and left.

Reiji did stay...for like, twenty seconds.

He bolted out. He made sure to avoid the hallways where staff lingered around, avoided the room Ai was in. He had to go. He couldn't stay here. He knew Ai would give him hell when he got home, but he didn't care. At least he'd have taken more suppressants by then. He got out to his car, and got in, quickly starting it up, and driving off. He trembled the entire drive to the apartments. Why? Why now? He swore he wasn't due for another week or so...

When he parked the car, he jogged inside, and headed straight for the Quartet Night residence.

He peeked in, breathing out in relief when he didn't see Ranmaru or Camus. He snuck in, and went to his room, closing the door and going to his bed, where he had his suppressants at his nightstand from earlier that morning. Upon taking them, he instantly relaxed. It wouldn't stop his heat from coming, but it would at least cover up the scent.

Reiji thought back to when he was at the studio. Why? Why was Ai pressing the issue so much, when he dismissed it before? Why was now any different? He made sure his acting as an alpha was perfect, Ai shouldn't know. Yet, he seemed to know now. Why? What happened?

Reiji gulped abit, squeezing his eyes shut. Ai was gonna be home in afew hours. And no doubt he'll be pissed, or he'll just find out that his disgusting bandmate was in heat. Tears sprung to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Ai was going to hate him. He closed his eyes, and curled up in a ball on his bed.

After who knew how long, he felt needy, and just before he could make himself comfortable and start touching himself, he heard the sound of the front door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai x Reiji has literally taken over my life. I love them. I go so soft seeing them.  
> So this chapter was...fluffier, than originally intended.


	4. Mune no Kodou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai knows something's going on with Reiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love this ship so much I sucked all the fanfics and fanart d r y.

 

When Ai returned from his brief meeting with the director about another commercial he wanted him in, he was unsurprised to see Reiji gone. Though he was a little agitated. Something was going on with him, and Ai had his own suspicions. Maybe Ranmaru and Camus were oblivious- or maybe they just didn't care, but Ai did care. To be perfectly honest, it was bugging him for afew weeks now. Ever since he met Reiji, he's felt this odd need to protect him, to keep him by his side, but Reiji said he was an alpha. But Ai knew he was lying, but he didn't have any omega scent to him, so Ai figured he was a beta lying about being an alpha. However, lately, Reiji's been acting extra secretive, and just today, he was more off than usual. So, Ai mentally ran through his data. He thought Reiji was just one of those unlucky betas who got sick often, but every month, around the same time, for four days, Reiji would retreat to his room and not come out. He figured it could only be one thing.

Heat.

But he'd have to be an omega for that. Was it possible? Was Reiji an omega? It would...make sense, really. He had no alpha, beta or omega scent to him. It could be suppressants. There was a rule in the Quartet Night residence; don't go into anyone else's room other than your own. So, Ai never went into Reiji's room. He didn't know everything he owned.

It all seemed very...convenient, though.

Was Reiji an omega or not? Ai wasn't sure. He couldn't just leap to conclusions. Maybe he...came off abit too strong. Surely it was a surprise for Reiji, suddenly being outed like this. Ai felt a small twinge of guilt as he thought back to the shock and fear in his eyes. Maybe he should...bring some soup for him. As an apology. A peace offering. And who knew? Maybe Ai was over analyzing this. Maybe he _was_ sick.

So, after he gathered his things, he left. He needed to talk to Ranmaru and Camus about this, get their thoughts on the situation. Of course, he already suspected they had a feeling Reiji was an omega, but it didn't hurt to check and see.

Thankfully he had an interview with Ranmaru about  _their_ upcoming duet. The song hadn't been finished yet, but he knew Nanami would make a good song suited for the two of them. She always did, after all.

Ai headed to the ninth floor to meet up with Ranmaru, who, thankfully, was already there, staring out the window with a hard, distant look. Ai approached him. "Ranmaru," he spoke. Ranmaru made a grunt of acknowledgement, that Ai has come to know as 'what?'. Ai took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. About Reiji." At the mention of their shorter leader's name, Ranmaru turned to look at him, confusion flickering in his eyes.

"Reiji has been acting strange lately," Ai began.

"He's always strange," Ranmaru gruffed.

Ai ignored his interruption. "He gets 'sick' every month for precisely four days, and when it happens he refuses to come out of his room for anything, even food or a shower. He doesn't have an alpha, a beta, or an omega scent to him. He's always fidgety around us all."

Ranmaru sighed. "You think he's an omega."

"Well, the data proves he may be. But I want your opinion, I don't want to jump to conclusions and possibly offend him, if I am wrong. So, what do you think?" Ai questioned, looking at him imploringly.

Ranmaru went quiet, seeming to think about his answer. "Well, I don't know. I always assumed he was a beta. Didn't think he was an omega though. I still find that hard to believe."

Ai slowly nodded. "Yes. Of course. Thank you." So he might be over analyzing this after all. Of course that didn't mean Ranmaru was right by all means, but Camus may have some more insight.

"Mikaze-san! Kurosaki-san! We're ready for you!" A female staff member called.

So, the two headed off to their interview, putting on the perfect idol facade.

Once it was over, Ai ran through his memory base to remember Camus' schedule. He was going to have an hour break for lunch around three, and then he had a photoshoot. Glancing at the time, Ai was mildly surprised to see it was already almost four. He should meet Camus where he'd be for the photoshoot, and speak to him there. There was a 96% chance that Camus would be early, after all. But thankfully it wasn't far at all. Just a simple eight minute and forty two second walk.

He arrived in the allotted time.

Shortly after he arrived, Camus got out of a taxi, holding a small bag. He paused when he saw Ai. "Mikaze," he greeted, then added, "what are you doing here?"

"I would like to talk to you about Reiji," Ai said simply.

"Hmph. What has that fool done this time?" Camus asked. Ai shook his head. "It's not that. I just want your opinion. Reiji acts weird every month for four days-"

Camus interrupted him. "If you are questioning Kotobuki's status, why not ask him yourself?"

"I tried. He ran off though," Ai sighed.

Camus sighed. "What a nuisance." He pointed his scepter at Ai. "Listen well, Mikaze. Dwelling on Kotobuki's status will do you no good. I know for a fact he isn't an alpha, and I am quite positive that he's not a beta either. But this is something only you can find out. What he is matters not to me. As long as Kotobuki still has his work integrity, that is all that truly matters."

So Camus believed Reiji was an omega, Ai mused. How funny it was, all this time Reiji was so sure he convinced everyone that he was an alpha, but it seemed all three of them knew he wasn't, but just never said anything. In fact it seemed Camus had already figured out Reiji was an omega, while Ranmaru and Ai thought he maybe a beta.

"I see. Thank you, Camus," Ai said.

"Think nothing of it," Camus walked inside the building.

Ai sighed. Well, he still had twenty minutes until his final job for the day, which was the filming for a movie. He had a new solo song to sing for it, Nanami had finished it just two days ago, and he already had it memorized. So, that's where he headed for the time being.

He was filming with Syo and Tokiya today, as the director thought Tokiya suited a certain roll better than Natsuki, who ended up being an extra. They practiced their lines, not needing to use the script, as they'd been practicing for months.

"Alright Mikaze-san, it's time for your solo," the director called.

Ai headed to his spot not too far from the camera.

"Action!"

The music began, and after a couple beats, Ai began singing.

Once the song had ended, the director called out 'cut!'.

"That was awesome, Ai!" Syo said enthusiastically, beaming. Ai closed his eyes. "Of course it was, I wrote the lyrics."

Syo deflated abit, a blank look on his face.

"I don't think I've seen you sing solo up close, Mikaze-san," Tokiya spoke up. "We hardly have work together, after all."

"That is true," Ai confirmed.

Tokiya gave him a very small smile. "It is nice to work with you though. I admire your no mistake ability," he said. Syo turned to him and stood on his tiptoes. Ai could still hear him of course. "He's a robot. Everything he does is perfect," he said quietly. Tokiya's eyes widened and looked at Ai questioningly. Ai stared at them. "It's not really a huge secret. It is just something not broadcasted," he said calmly.

Tokiya looked abit flustered. "I know that, but it's just a bit of surprise. You're very realistic," he said. Ai simply nodded, not speaking about Dr. Kisaragi, or the reason why he was built. He'd told Syo, Natsuki, and Nanami that Shining had ordered him to be built, to be the perfect idol, but it was a cover up. It didn't seem fair to Reiji that everyone knew about what happened to Aine, or the fact that Reiji isn't the first to know that Aine was simply in a coma.  A very long term coma...

Once filming had finished for the day, Ai left to go buy some soup at a somewhat nearby restaurant, as he had heard they had delicious chicken soup. He got it in a to-go bowl, lid shut tightly and wrapped up, so even if it was dropped, it wouldn't spill out.

Ai headed home, where he was positive Reiji would be. He got up to their floor, and noticed it was unlocked.

With a small sigh at Reiji's carelessness, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm desperate for more AiRei.....


	5. Dekiai Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GROSS SMUT AHEAD*  
> Reiji and Ai have "fun".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually debated between making chapter 5 a pov for like Ranmaru or something because I wasn't sure if Chapter 5 was too soon for smut and do it Chapter 6, but I also feel like I kept everyone waiting long enough so uwu

 

Reiji paused when he heard the door open, holding his breath. He heard noises in the main room, as if getting stuff situated. After three minutes, he began humping his pillows, as quietly as he could, feeling like whoever was home would leave him alone, as they usually did. His cheeks flushed as he suddenly imagined being his pillow, suddenly imagined being pinned down, with a big cock rocking inside of him, slamming into him, making him theirs. His mind trailed to Ai, imagining him thrusting rapidly-

Reiji began panting as he quickened his pace, letting out a low moan, his cheeks flustered. He was struggling so much to keep quiet, but in the next moment, all his efforts would be wasted.

The door to his room opened.

He froze. So did the person at the door.

Ai.

Ai was staring at him, holding a bowl of concealed soup, his cyan eyes wide with shock, his lips parted in a small 'o' shape, his nose twitching a little bit. But the sudden non-movement was starting to drive him crazy. Ai made a noise akin to clearing his throat. "I had my suspicions you were an omega, but I wasn't sure. I suppose this clears that up," he mused.

Suddenly, Reiji didn't care anymore. His patience snapped. "God!" he gasped, his cock twitching. "Ai-Ai! Please! Just fuck me! Just once, please!" he begged. Ai's eyes got even wider, and he dropped the bowl to the ground, moving to shut the door. He headed towards Reiji, removing his shirt in the process, as well as undoing his pants and sliding off his boxers.

Ai got on the bed, fully naked, moving to be behind the smaller omega male. He leaned forward and suddenly grasped Reiji's dick, causing him to jerk and cry out in pleasure. Ai began pumping his cock, using his other hand to lick his fingers and move to prod at Reiji's hole. Reiji jerked and moaned and....he came. He had his first orgasm. Ai didn't seem to care though, as his finger wiggled inside of Reiji, feeling how... _tight_ he was. "Fuck," Ai hissed, unable to help it. Reiji bucked his ass towards Ai's hand, moaning. "Ai-Ai please, please please I just want your dick inside of me," he begged.

"Patience, Reiji, I need to prepare you first," Ai lectured.

"I'm ready!" Reiji insisted, his cock twitching, pre-cum oozing out slowly. Ai removed his finger from Reiji's ass hole, moving to give his pale, plump ass a sharp smack. "I said be patient," Ai growled as Reiji made a surprised yelping sound, followed by...another orgasm.

Ai stared down at the shaky Reiji, who was on all fours, flustered. Ai leaned forward his breath tickling Reiji's ear. "What was that, Reiji? Did you cum from me spanking you?" he whispered. Reiji whimpered, his lips parting. "Ai-Ai..."

"So dirty..."

Reiji whined.

"And yet so mesmerizingly unexpected," Ai rubbed his ass, "would you like for me to continue?"

Reiji nodded pathetically.

"I want verbal answers, Reiji," Ai demanded.

"Y-Yes!" Reiji groaned.

"That's better," Ai moved to start giving Reiji periodic ass smacks, making sure each smack would hit the spot that would bring out the most pleasure for Reiji, making them not too hard, but definitely not soft. His data said if he hit it on a certain spot with a certain amount of strength, it would bring out maximum pleasure.

Reiji, on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven with each smack distributed to his poor ass. Even had a third orgasm from Ai spanking him alone. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to get rid of his heat. He was still so, so, _so_ turned on. So, after his third orgasm, he began begging again. "Ai-Ai please, I need you, please, I want you to fuck me!" he pleaded.

Ai stopped his smacks, leaning over. "Will you be patient?"

"I will! I promise!"

"Hmm." Ai leaned over and gave Reiji's reddened ass a small kiss before returning his finger inside of him, carefully inserting the second finger in. He scissored them around, listening to Reiji's moaning. Reiji won't admit, but having two fingers in his ass did burn...a little. It still felt good though. He let out a noise when Ai deemed him ready for a third finger, thrusting the three fingers in and out of his ass repeatedly. Reiji moaned and gasped, struggling to ignore the burning sensation on his ass.

Ai removed his fingers and moved so his hips were resting against Reiji's ass. "Are you ready, Reiji?" Ai asked. Reiji leaned the upper half of his body down, so his ass stuck out more. He gave it an impatient wiggle. "Yes! Please! Just do it!" he cried out. Ai licked his lips and spat in his hand, rubbing his cock with his saliva to lube himself up. He paused. Was this enough lube for Reiji? He was still so tight, and Ai didn't want to hurt him.

So, he scooted back, leaning forward, his tongue gliding over Reiji's hole. Reiji jerked his hips in surprise. "A-ahh! Ai-Ai! That's so dirty!" Reiji moaned though. Ai smirked abit, using his hands to spread Reiji's ass cheeks apart so he could lick more to lube him up. When he was done, he pulled back, made sure his cock was still wet with saliva, before guiding his cock to Reiji's wet hole.

It was still tight.

Reiji cried out.

But it wasn't pleasure. It was pain. Ai's cock was bigger than his fingers so...maybe he just didn't prepare him well enough? He paused his movements, reaching over and stroking Reiji's cock. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Ai whispered, holding still.

Reiji was shaking. "It hurts," he gasped.

"I know. Relax, Reiji, it'll feel better."

"It stings..."

"I know, Reiji. Relax."

Reiji struggled to listen to Ai, taking deep breaths and slowly releasing them. Eventually, after several minutes, the pain slowly ebbed away to pleasure and he needed Ai to start moving. _Now_. "Ai-Ai...more," Reiji gasped.

Ai slowly began pushing himself in again, until he was fully sheathed in him.

"Move!" Reiji bucked his ass back.

Ai growled and smacked his ass before he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in, before slamming back into him. Reiji screamed as Ai began relentlessly pounding into him. Ai groaned with every thrust. "My god Reiji you're so tight!" he praised, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ai-Ai! So big...so full!" Reiji stammered out through his moans.

Ai reached over and grabbed Reiji's arms, wrenching him upright so he could also pinch at his nipples. Reiji cried out as one of Ai's hands went down to grab his cock and pump it.

"Mine..." Ai growled, moving his head to bury his face in Reiji's neck. "All mine." he bit down on his neck, effectively causing Reiji to cry out in bliss and make his mark. He pulled away, staring at it in triumph.

"Haaa! Ai-Ai! I'm going to cum again!" Reiji cried out in warning before having his fourth orgasm. Ai grunted. "I'm going to cum too! Reiji..."

"Hhnng...y-yes?" Reiji was struggling to focus, and wasn't doing too well, considering Ai was still fucking him.

"Will you...let me...knot you?" Ai was holding off on his orgasm until he was sure.

Reiji's heart sored. "Yes! Ai-Ai! Knot me! Please! Make me yours!"

Ai came inside of Reiji, and waited, the feel of his cock locking into Reiji's ass began, and he waited, panting. Eventually, his dick softened. Ai slowly pulled out, watching his semen covered cock come out of Reiji's cute little ass, the cum dripping down onto Reiji's bed. 

It was silent for a moment.

Reiji felt overwhelmed. He flopped onto the bed with a tired, yet content sigh. Ai stared at him. He was so precious and just so...cuddle-able. So, he flopped next to him, moving to wrap his arms around Reiji, burying his face in Reiji's neck. "Reiji...you smell so good..." he murmured, seeming at awe. Reiji made a noise of confusion. "Hm?"

"Your smell...it's like lavender and mint...and abit of chocolate and vanilla," he pressed his lip to Reiji's neck. "Abit of both. We are...united. You're...mine." Realization officially dawned on him. "You belong to me."

Reiji laughed abit. "I guess so..." he didn't care at the moment that Ai knew he was an omega. He was riding on his orgasm high, and he was in the arms of _Ai fucking Mikaze_ , his crush. His life. His...his alpha. He'll deal with anything else...after he's slept...

"Reiji," Ai didn't seem to want to wait to have the conversation. "Why did you hide your status from us?"

Reiji sighed. "Because you, Myu-chan and Ran-Ran are all alphas. I wanted...us to have an all alpha themed band...so I would be taken seriously," he said quietly, though abit dazed from their little fuck session. Ai's face softened. "Reiji..." he had him turn so they were face to face with eachother. "I...I don't care that you're not an alpha, okay? I love you. I wanted you for so long and I thought I was strange for doing so."

"Ai-Ai..."

"I care for you Reiji, and I promise that I won't let you get hurt by anyone. Not as long as I'm your alpha," Ai kissed his nose.

Reiji smiled lazily, closing his eyes as he curled himself against Ai.

Really, what could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sob* Yall. Yall. YALL.  
> Shining Live was a blessing to me. Firstly, I did One pull for Masato's step up and I got 2 SRs but one of them flipped into his Prince UR, which I didn't have.  
> Holy Knight was an amazing song.  
> And Synchronism is playable, and it, as is Mune no Kodou, is my favorite Ai Mikaze song.


	6. Hurray x2 Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Reiji and Ai have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute yall I can't EVEN...jesus I wish there were more fics on them though. I also noticed One of my favorite fics has been deleted and that made me big D: 
> 
> Also, I want to say I really appreciate the comments I've been getting, I know I'm not responding but I really really appreciate them!!!! I love you all!!!

 

Reiji woke up, and the first thing he felt was soreness in his ass. The second thing he felt was a weight on his side. He blinked and looked up, surprised to see Ai asleep next to him, his arm thrown around Reiji's waist. Reiji stared at Ai for a solid minute, reality settling in. The corners of his lips lifted into a small smile.  _So it wasn't a dream..._ he really, truly, had sex with Ai. Ai had said he had his suspicions on him being an omega. How long had he known? Reiji wondered. Did Ranmaru and Camus know too? Has he been hiding it poorly all these years? Were his efforts all in vain?

Reiji moved to sit up, only to let out a quiet hiss of pain. Yep. Definitely not a dream. Unless he used something particularly big as a dildo, there was no way he'd be in this much pain. With Ai sleeping naked next to him, on top of that.

Ai's eyes twitched a little bit before opening, blinking up at Reiji, scooting over and wrapping his arm around his waist, his arm rested on his upper thighs, despite the awkward angle of Reiji sitting. "Morning..." Ai mumbled. Reiji couldn't help but marvel how cute Ai was like this. A sleepy Ai was a very cute Ai indeed. "Good morning, Ai-Ai," Reiji said quietly, moving to run his hand through Ai's hair.

"Are you busy today?" Reiji asked. Ai made a disappointed noise. "I am. But it starts at one, so I have time."

Reiji smiled a little bit. "Well, I've already called in for today yesterday, so I guess we have time to...you know, cuddle?"

Ai sat up, leaning forward, his face inches from Reiji's. "Yes. Of course. If that is what you so desire, we can embrace one another for an extended period of time," he said. Reiji laughed lightly. "Do you really need to word it like that?" he teased. Ai chuckled and raised a hand to rest on Reiji's cheek, staring down at him with fondness in his eyes. "I suppose not." he watched in amusement as Reiji leaned into his touch. Seconds pass by before Reiji scoots closer to Ai, and immediately, Ai takes him in his arms and lays the two of them down. Reiji couldn't stop the feel of utter giddiness from spreading across his body. He leaned in and nudged Ai's nose with his own.

It took a second, but Ai recuperated, the two shared a light eskimo before Ai leaned in even more and gave Reiji's lips a small, chaste kiss. Reiji made a tiny noise of surprise but smiled, scooting even closer, so their nude bodies were pressed to eachother. "So cute..." Ai mumbled.

"Ehh? Ai-Ai, if anything, you're the cute one!"

"I am not. You are." Ai noticed Reiji open his mouth to protest, and quickly cut in before he even got a word out. "Listen to me. You're the cute one. Not just by your looks either, even your actions are cute."

"My...actions?" Reiji repeated, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ai nodded. "Yes. By your actions. When you twiddle your thumbs when you're waiting on something. When you bite your lip when you think. When you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating. When you pout when things don't go your way. When you get excited and start jumping around. All of these things you do are adorable. And, contrary to many, I think your body is cute too."

"M-my body..?"

"It's pudgy," Ai explained, moving one hand to Reiji's squishy stomach. "You have a fit body, and yet, it's still squishy. You are far off from getting abs, but it suits you." he paused for a millisecond. "...Of course, this does not mean that you don't need to lose some weight."

"Ahhh Ai-Aiiii you ruined the mood!" Reiji complained.

"It's the truth," Ai said simply.

Reiji huffed a little bit, pouting. Ai stared at him, his impassive look returning to his gentle one. "You're doing it again. You're being adorable." he said softly, kissing Reiji's forehead. "How strange...I simply cannot keep to myself with you now..."

"Maybe it's because you're my alpha?" Reiji offered, "Tokki is Otoyan's alpha. He told me that when he claimed Otoyan he felt more drawn to him than before, and that his urges to protect him and keep him happy went up."

"That sounds about right," Ai confirmed, smiling.

"I just...can't believe it. You...you're my alpha," Reiji teared up. "I..." Ai used his thumb to wipe away any tears that dared to fall down Reiji's face. "I just, Ai-Ai, you have no idea how much I've practically been fawning over you like some sort of fanboy. I've loved you for so long. It doesn't feel real that I belong to you now. It feels like I'm just part of this amazing dream and I'll wake up alone, pretending to be an alpha..."

"It's no dream, Reiji," Ai whispered, "I'm your alpha. You're mine. And I'm never letting you go."

Reiji flushed.

The two laid together in a peaceful serenity, with Reiji occasionally humming one of his songs, until Ai had to get ready to go to work, which Reiji happily ended up showering with him. They were under the water, with Ai pinning Reiji to the wall as he kissed him, his cyan hair down and slightly darkened from the water. Reiji's hands clenched into fists as Ai's tongue claimed his mouth, letting out a satisfied moan of contentment.

When they pulled away, Reiji grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some on his hands, and began washing Ai's hair. Ai stayed kneeled over slightly so Reiji can wash his hair easily. Once he was finished, Ai leaned back into the water, letting the shampoo rinse off of him. He turned back to Reiji, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "Such a good little omega," Ai murmured, moving to grope Reiji's butt.

"Careful, Ai-Ai! I may end up wanting you more than I already do," Reiji teased, his cheeks rosy as his cock twitched.

"Then who am I to deny that when we're alone?" Ai retorted, getting on his knees and taking Reiji's dick in his mouth. Reiji's eyes widened and his lips parted, a moan escaping his mouth, his hands moving to grab Ai's wet hair. "Ai-Aiiii..." he moaned. Ai's tongue swirled skillfully around his cock and gave a teasing suck, his thumbs massaging his inner thighs. Reiji swore he could see stars. "Haaa...Ai-Ai I need to-!" he tried to warn.

Ai didn't move. He just sped his process up.

Reiji cried out and came directly in Ai's mouth, panting.

Ai released Reiji's cock from his mouth and stood up calmly as Reiji practically fell into him. "What..." Reiji was breathless. Ai kept a firm grip on him. "I had been curious about blowjobs for a while now," Ai said, "I had heard they were good for intimacy and for quick pleasure."

Reiji nodded mutely.

Ai smiled and simply began washing Reiji's hair.

Once they were out of the shower, Ai dried off first, as he was a robot, he couldn't be wet for too long. Immediately afterwards, he turned his attention to Reiji and helped dry him off, and helped get him dressed.

When they were finished, Ai volunteered to make the two breakfast so Reiji could rest his sore ass.

Ai had made eggs and bacon.

The food was a little bland, but Reiji didn't mind. Ai was the one who had made it, after all. He was happy with anything.

Ai ended up leaving shortly after twelve, leaving Reiji by himself. He sighed and laid back on the couch, a smile on his face as he started to doze off...

. . .

It'd been four weeks since the day Ai claimed Reiji. Four weeks since the two had had sex. Reiji had, somehow, managed to continue hiding behind his alpha charade with everyone, though he knew that Ranmaru and Camus knew, judging from their looks when they came back that day. But his kouhais still wholeheartedly believed he was an alpha. And lately, Reiji had been feeling...sick. He was throwing up one morning, much to the concern of Ai, who offered to stay home and monitor him. Reiji declined, however, insisting he go to work, and he'll go to Dr. Kisaragi, calling in advance.

When he arrived, Dr. Kisaragi was already waiting for him. "Reiji, long time no see," he offered him a smile. Reiji smiled back, waving. "Hi, doctor. So...I'm having this issue..."

"Stomach pains, correct?" Dr. Kisaragi put on a serious face. "Have you...done anything recently?" he questioned. He was the only person outside of Quartet Night who knew that Reiji wasn't an alpha. Reiji's brows furrowed. "No, I haven't, I..." he paused.

"You..?"

"No, I mean...I had sex with Ai-Ai, afew weeks ago," Reiji said.

Dr. Kisaragi nodded, seeming unaffected by the fact Reiji was fucked by the robot he created. "Did you use protection?"

"Well, no..."

"Reiji...you already know-"

"I know, but, I want to be sure."

Dr. Kisaragi relented, and performed some tests on him.

After several minutes, Dr. Kisaragi spoke slowly, quietly, sympathetically. "Reiji..."

"Yeah?" Reiji put a hand on his stomach, afraid to hear the verdict. Would this ruin his career as an idol? Would Shining get pissed? Would Quartet Night be disbanded? Or would he get fired and replaced? What if-

"You're infertile."

_Well that wasn't what he was expecting._

"...What?"

Dr. Kisaragi looked at him sadly. "There's something wrong with your fallopian tubes. I'm not one hundred percent sure what is going on yet but, they're rendering you infertile. I can run more tests to see what's wrong but, the sickness you're feeling now is simply chalked up to food poisoning. I'm so sorry, Reiji..."

And just like that, Reiji's world crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I saved this note for the end because I'm actually curious. But like okay so I just watched Utapri season 4 ep 2 again (it's a comfort ep ok?) and I JUST noticed how when Ai tells Camus that Reiji's not answering his phone, only half his face is shown. The half where his hair is down. The part that makes him look most like Aine.  
> What if that was intentional?  
> Like what if the creators were indirectly showing us how Aine looked when he called Reiji but Reiji wasn't answering?  
> Except this time it's Reiji who was gonna throw himself in the ocean. (I did write a headcanon on that!)


	7. Itoshiki Hito E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji isn't sure how to break the news to Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

 

Reiji left Dr. Kisaragi's shortly after he received the terrible news. He sat there in his car, staring blankly ahead, his gray eyes dull. How? How could this happen? He was so sure...so sure that he'd be pregnant with Ai's child. So...why? Why was he inferile?

_There's something wrong with your fallopian tubes._

Right...

_I'm not one hundred percent sure what is going on yet but, they're rendering you infertile._

Wasn't it his job to know what was going on? Reiji buried his face in his hands, finally beginning to shake. What use was he, as an omega, if he couldn't carry his alpha's babies? What would everyone say? Oh god, what would _Ai_ say?

Ai...

Tears filled the omega's eyes and spilled down his face. He let out a guttural sob.

Ai would probably leave him. Hate him. Tell him how utterly worthless and useless he was. He had no use, no purpose, if he couldn't carry Ai's child. So what was the point? He didn't want this. He didn't want Ai to leave him. He wanted Ai to stay with him, to love him. To hold him. The very idea of Ai hating him because of this...

He stiffened.

No...that wouldn't...happen. Right? It wouldn't! Ai had told him he loved him!

_But can he really love a broken omega like him?_

Reiji finally couldn't take it. He started sobbing, gripping the steering wheel of his car and resting his forehead on his hands as he cried, his shoulders shaking. His throat felt locked as he struggled to breathe properly.

"Ai-Ai..." Reiji sobbed out, "Ai-Ai...please don't leave me...please, please, I'll be a good omega..." he spoke as if Ai was there. He couldn't stop sobbing in utter fear of being hated and rejected by Ai Mikaze. His own alpha.

It took him a strong half hour to calm down enough to shakily pick up his cell phone, going to his contact list. He scrolled to  _Ai-Ai,_ pushing the call button. He brought the phone up to his ear, taking deep breaths to attempt to calm himself.

_"Yes?"_

Reiji's voice caught in his throat when Ai answered. For a second, he couldn't speak, the fear of rejection too strong. He cleared his throat. "Ah- Ai-Ai? I actually um...have a question," he said uncomfortably.

_"What is it?"_

"I...well," Reiji took a deep breath. "Will...you still love me, no matter what?" he asked, his voice cracking. There was a pause.

_"Of course I would. What's going on, Reiji? You sound like you're ready to start crying..."_

"It's nothing! Thanks!" Reiji hung up before Ai could reply. Moments later, his phone started buzzing. The caller ID showed it was Ai-Ai calling him back. Probably wondering why Reiji was acting like this.

He can't know.

If he found out, he was sure Ai would hate him.

Sure, he said he wouldn't stop loving him, but what if that was a lie?

Reiji didn't answer his phone. He let it go to voicemail. Moments pass, and a notification popped up, informing him that Ai left him a voicemail. Reiji hesitated and clicked on it, letting it load before Ai's voice softly spoke from the voicemail.

 _"Reiji? What's going on? Please talk to me. You can trust me..."_ there was faint yelling in the background, and Ai quickly finished up his message.  _"I have to go now. Please call me back, or talk to me when we get home."_ and he hung up.

Reiji turned his phone off and tossed it on to the passenger's seat, biting his lip roughly. When they get home. He didn't want Ai to talk to him about this.

He didn't want Ai to know how useless he was.

Reiji started up his car and drove off. Where to? He wasn't fully certain yet.

Anywhere but home.

. . .

Reiji ended up at the beach. The place he always went to when something big was on his mind. He sat in the sand, staring out at the water. "Aine..." he whispered, "what do I do..? I can't let Ai-Ai know about me being infertile...he'd leave me, he'd hate me," he choked out, moving to grip his hair in his hands. "I can't handle it anymore. What am I supposed to do, Aine? Tell me, please," he begged the empty ocean.

After a minute of silence, he lapsed into more tears.

"I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault, isn't it?"

Silence was his only response.

Reiji curled in on himself.

"If only...I could turn back time," he whispered, "then none of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have ever had sex with Ai-Ai. I wouldn't be scared of him hating me. I...you wouldn't be gone..." he wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on his kneecaps. He took a deep breath.

It was pathetic of him.

He felt pathetic.

But he couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to care.

He just sat there as the waves got closer to the shoreline. The only sounds that could be heard was the ocean and the occasional seagull.

Reiji stayed there, blankly watching as the sky went from it's beautiful blue, to the stunning orange and pink showcasing the sunset. Slowly, Reiji got up. He couldn't stay here forever, as much as he wanted to. He...had to go back eventually. He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair, closing his eyes.

So...this was it, huh.

Going back home to face Ai.

The entire time he's been sitting here on the beach has been him mentally preparing himself for the worst. Mentally preparing himself to break the news to Ai.

With a heavy sigh, he got in his car and drove back to the Quartet Night apartments, biting his tongue, trying to stop himself from shaking.

Once he got back, he headed inside and decided to take the stairs, rather than the elevator. It did nothing but prolong the inevitable, but he didn't care. He didn't want to just get it over with. It took him several minutes to get to the Quartet Night's floor, and when he did, he slowed his walk. He stopped outside of their door and slowly gripped the handle, giving it an experimental turn. It was unlocked. Of course it was.

Ai was in the living room on his laptop. He looked up when Reiji came in. He got up. "Reiji."

"Ah- hey, Ai-Ai," Reiji said quietly.

"What's going on?" Ai looked so concerned...but that concern would soon fade to disgust.

Reiji wordlessly tugged on his wrist, leading him to his room, just in case Camus or Ranmaru came out of their rooms. Reiji leaned against the door as Ai sat on the bed. "Reiji, please tell me what's going on," Ai begged, his voice taking on a pleading tone. Reiji stared at him, biting his lower lip. "Ai-Ai...you know I went to Dr. Kisaragi's today, right?"

"Yes. Is this about..?"

"Ai-Ai."

Ai clamped his mouth shut, looking at Reiji expectantly. Reiji took a deep breath. "I'm infertile."

It went silent for a minute, Ai's expression changing so it was completely unreadable.

"What..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH sorry for the sudden hiatus! I'm back into the Danganronpa fandom :" but I actually got into a convo with someone and I pointed out Kokichi Ouma shares the same voice actor as Syo Kurusu and showed them some songs and got inspired to write more!!


	8. Winter Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai reacts to Reiji's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Updates? Slow. Sorry :"  
> SMUT AHEAD LMAO

 

Reiji stared at Ai with fear in his eyes. He could feel his lower lip quivering as he waited for a response. But Ai just stared at him, his face unreadable. Reiji averted his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to spring themselves out and drip down his dry tear stained face. He squeezed his eyes shut.  _'I knew it. Ai-Ai is going to hate me. He's going to say he wishes he never claimed an omega as useless as me. He's going to tell everyone how worthless I am.'_

"Reiji...you're...infertile?" Ai spoke in his usual soft tone.

Reiji nodded shamefully.

In the next minute, something completely unexpected happened.

Ai hugged him.

Reiji's eyes snapped open and he slowly moved his head, his gray eyes peeking from Ai's shoulder. Ai held him close to his chest, quiet for a minute before speaking. "Thank you for telling me, Reiji. If this is what you've been upset over today..."

"It is," Reiji cut in, "I just...don't want you to abandon me because of my stupid infertility."

Ai's face softened. "Oh Reiji...baby, no," baby? Ai pulled away, looking him in the eyes, a serious look on his face. "Reiji. I do not mind that you cannot have children. I will admit it was quite shocking to hear, but do you really believe I claimed you solely for your children? I don't even want children now," a small smile flitted across his face as he moved to cup Reiji's cheek. "So please...do not fret any longer. I just want you to be happy. I want you to smile for me."

The tears Reiji struggled to fight back fell down his face, his eyes wide.

"Reiji?"

A sob escaped Reiji's throat and he moved to hug Ai, burying his face in his shoulder. "Oh, Ai-Ai...I'm so...glad..." he hiccuped, "I th-thought...I thought you were going to leave me. I really thought that...that you'd hate me," he sniffled.

"I could never hate you," Ai whispered, "even if I ever wanted to, for whatever reason.

"Really..?" Reiji asked shakily.

"Really," Ai confirmed and moved to look at Reiji's face, pressing a kiss to his chin. "How about I... _prove_ it to you?"

Reiji's face turned bright red but he nodded anyway, always willing to do such activities with his alpha. Happiness swelled inside of his chest as Ai quickly captured his lips in a swift kiss, his arms around Reiji's waist, as he started to step back, and Reiji followed, until Ai's knees hit the bed and he fell, with Reiji on top of him.

Not breaking the kiss, Ai rolled them over, pinning Reiji down, and deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at his lips. Reiji obediently opened his mouth for him, relishing when Ai's tongue invaded his mouth hungrily. Ai's hands moved from Reiji's wrists to his torso, his hands slipping under his shirt to fondle his nipples. Reiji jerked slightly at the feel, his cock twitching slightly. Ai smirked into the kiss and gave them a light, teasing pinch, earning a beautiful sounding mewl.

Ai pulled away, watching as a string of saliva connected their lips together, slowly dripping back to Reiji's lips. "Good boy," he whispered, "you sound so beautifully tantalizing. Won't you sing more for me?" he moved to remove Reiji's shirt, eyeing his naked torso before diving towards him, biting his neck. Reiji gasped out in surprise and pain. "A-ah...Ai-Ai..."

"Too rough?" Ai pulled away slightly.

"A little," Reiji smiled lazily.

"Sorry. You were too irresistible," Ai kissed the area where he bit and moved down, gently nibbling parts of Reiji's body as he moved down lower, lower, lower...until he removed Reiji's pants and boxers, leaving him bare, and began his trail of kisses again.

He stopped at his thighs and gave Reiji's barely hard dick a kiss, and a lick.

And with that, Reiji's cock sprung to life.

Ai smirked as Reiji shuddered, moving to gently fondle with Reiji's cock. "Such a good, beautiful boy," he hummed, pressing his finger over the tip of it.

"A-aahh! A-Ai-Ai! P-please, more...I need you," Reiji begged, panting. Ai looked amused.

"Aww, you're already so needy, when I barely did anything. I suppose I can hurry it up," Ai relented, sitting up and removing his shirt, followed by his pants, and his own boxers. His articles of clothing joined Reiji's on the floor.

Reiji gulped as he eyed Ai's cock- it was ever so slightly above average in size, and he remembered fully well how absolutely amazing Ai's cock felt inside of him. His own cock twitched in anticipation. "Hurry, Ai-Ai, please," Reiji begged.

"So impatient," Ai clicked his tongue and moved down, putting three fingers in his mouth for a minute before pulling them out and inserting one of them slowly inside of Reiji. He jolted at the feel of penetration but slowly relaxed at the feel. He let out a small whine of need, the whine quickly stopping in place of a gasp as Ai inserted his second finger. After adjusting, he gave a low moan as Ai's fingers slowly scissored his hole, stretching it more and more, bit by bit.

Eventually, Ai inserted his third finger, and after scissoring those three around, he curled them slightly, making Reiji's back arch and a gasp escape his lips.

"There's the expression I want to see," Ai hummed, smirking as he hit that spot repeatedly.

"Aaaah...Ai-Ai, I'm-"

And with that, Ai's fingers were gone. Reiji let out a whine of protest. Ai leaned in and gave Reiji's lips a quick kiss. "Hush, now. You'll have me pounding into you soon," he whispered and quickly lathered his dick with his saliva.

Reiji flushed.

Ai moved his hands so that they were under Reiji's thighs, pushing them upwards to get a better angle of his ass, keeping his legs spread apart. Slowly, he shifted so the tip of his dick was at Reiji's entrance. Reiji made a noise once Ai began pushing in. Ai paused after he pushed about an inch in. Once Reiji relaxed from that, Ai slowly began pushing in more and more, relishing the look of pure pleasure on Reiji's face.

At times, it got a bit tensed up, but with Ai rubbing his thumbs on Reiji's thighs, the tension relaxed back to bliss.

Eventually, his cock was fully inside of Reiji.

"A-ahh...s-so full," Reiji whimpered, moving to wrap his arms around Ai's neck, "Ai-Ai pl-ple...please, move!"

Ai pulled almost all the way out in response, only to slam back into him.

There was a steady rhythm build up, with every thrust Ai gave, Reiji would gasp or moan, and once Ai slammed into his prostate, it turned into Ai pounding into him, with Reiji moaning Ai's name every time he hit that spot. The otherwise quiet room was filled with soft bed creaks, Ai's grunting and slight moans and a soft mantra of "Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai!"

After god knows how long, Reiji let out a high pitched moan, and came, getting cum all over their chests and stomachs. Ai grunted and slammed into Reiji's oversensitive ass, leaning forward to press their bare, wet chests together. "Reiji, I'm about to orgasm," he warned, ready to pull out.

To Ai's surprise, Reiji wrapped his legs around Ai's waist. "Please, cum inside of me!" he begged, "I w-want to feel y-your big, th-throbbing cock as i-it c-cums in me, and h-hits that spot."

Ai's face turned a dark shade of red but he easily gave in, focusing on finishing himself off in Reiji. After another minute, he let out a moan, and came inside of Reiji, his cum squirting directly on to Reiji's prostate.

Reiji jolted and- much to both of their shock, came again.

Ai paused, panting slightly. He looked at Reiji with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just...cum from me cumming?"

Reiji's face was even darker than Ai's. "I..."

Ai leaned in, pressing his lips to Reiji's. "I must admit, that is high appealing. I may have to do this more in the future."

A relieved, yet still embarrassed smile crossed Reiji's face. "Yeah, guess so," he mumbled. Ai slowly pulled out, and laid next to him, reaching for the blanket and throwing it over the two of them, not particularly caring about it's dirty state. He wrapped an arm around Reiji, both alpha and omega relaxing as the pheromone scent settled from their activity. Ai began humming a tune as Reiji began to drift off.

With a smile, Reiji fell asleep to Ai's gentle humming, with his body pressed to his alpha's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah more hiatus sorry sorry  
> I have 2 jobs now.  
> And I'm juggling fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Reiji and Alpha Ai took over my life. Comments appreciated, loves!


End file.
